The Test
by apple1881
Summary: Specs' sister follows him to Manhattan and befriends Mush, but an old flame can't let her go.


DISCLAIMER: All of the characters that were in the movie Newsies belong to Disney and not to me (Although with Mush...ok! Alright! He belongs to Disney too. grumbles) I quoted some stuff from the movie, and also Mighty Ducks 3. I own myself (yes, I'm over 18!), and all the other characters own themselves up to some extent. Don't sue me, I have nothing to give, and if you take my Newsies movie and soundtrack, I'll have to hunt you down and flog you with a wet noodle!  
Enjoy!

The Test

I'd been walking for a while now, and it was starting to get dark. I pulled off my cap, wiped off the sweat gathering on my forehead, and put the cap back on. Where was this place, anyway? He said it wasn't hard to find. Well I'm having a grand old time looking for it.

I'm a Yonkers girl, born and raised. My parents were very protective, and I never got to leave the town. My brother was a different case, though. They never bothered with him and let him go wherever he wanted. When he ran away, they didn't even try to find him. I told myself that one day we would see each other again. Well, that day has come, and I...was...lost.

A hand touched my shoulder, and I swung my elbow back. My attacker dodged out of the way, exclaiming,

"Whoa, easy dare! I ain't gonna hoit ya."

As soon as I saw his face, I let down my guard and apologized, "Sorry, its just dat it's me foist time in dese parts, en I's a little lost. Do ya know where da Newsboys Lodging House is?"

"A coise. I's happen ta live dare," he said with a big smile. Looking me up and down, he asked, "Who are ya lookin fer, an what's yer name?"

"I's lookin for me brudda Specs. An da name's Apple," I answered, studying him closely.

He had curly brown hair sticking out of his cap. His eyes were a soft brown. I could tell that he had a natural inclination to smile, because he hadn't stopped since we started talking. He was also taller than me. If we stood shoulder to shoulder, I imagine my head would be near his chin. I could see the muscles through his shirt. This guy is built, I thought, smiling.

"I's Mush," he said, and we spitshook. I make friends so easily! "Da Lodging House is dis way," he continued, walking ahead. I shrugged, decided that he was harmless, and caught up with him.

On the way there, we told each other about ourselves. I told him how my parents were always fighting after Specs left. They kept arguing about whose fault it was that he was gone. They barely noticed me, and that's about the time I met Johnny. He was from the Bronx, and we were happy for about 2 months. Then he started treating me badly and I became his possession.

I finally got up the nerve to break it off, but he just couldn't get it through his thick head that it was over. He started coming around my house more often, saying that he'd changed, and that he loved me. When I couldn't take it anymore, I stole some money from my folks and took off. Specs said that if I ever needed anything, he'd be at the lodging house in Manhattan.

I learned that my companion was my brother's age: a year older than me, and that he was also a runaway. He never knew his parents, and was raised by his uncle, who often beat him. When he had the chance to escape, he found his way here.

We finally arrived, and Mush led me to a counter. "Hey, Kloppman!" he yelled, "I's brought along Specs' sista. Is it alright if she stays here?" From somewhere in the back, a voice answered, "That's fine. Just sign her in." Calling out "Thanks, Kloppman," he signed us in, and started up the stairs.

We reached a large room with bunk beds, and a blond boy with an eye patch yelled out, "Hey, lookee hea, fellas! Mush brought home a lady!"

A lady? I had dark brown eyes and a pretty face, so you could say I looked like a lady. I could have passed for one if my appearance was in better condition. My long black hair had come undone from the ponytail, my old button down shirt was worn, my shoes were dirty, and I was sweating a bucket load. Wait a minute. Who's he calling a lady?

"Who're you callin a lady?" a voice rang out. I turned toward the person that said it, a smile on my face.

"I ain't a lady?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Not since I last checked!" he retorted.  
"Then ya'd betta check again!" I replied, laughing.

Specs still looked the same: tall, skinny, and with those glasses that made him look kinda smart. I was glad to see that he still wore the hat that I gave him 2 years ago. He came and gave me a big hug. "It's been too long, Apples." I hugged him back, told him I missed him, and all about my situation, ending with, "I hope it ain't a problem if I stay here." He ruffled my hair and told me that it was no problem at all. He called out to the boys in the room, "Hey fellas, dis is me dearest sista Apple an she's gonna live here wid us." Cheers were heard around the room. I blushed.

He took me around the room, pointing and throwing out names, "You've met Mush, dis hea's Kid Blink, and dat's Racetrack. Ova hea is Itey, Skittery, Snitch, Pie Eater, and Snoddy. Hea's Jake an Bumlets. Dese guys in dis corna are Snipeshooter, Dutcy, Crutchy, and Boots." I waved, smiled, nodded, and all the while thinking that if I remembered all their names, would he give me a sandwich? Yes, I was a little hungry.

The door opened, and Specs steered me to the two people entering. One had on a cowboy hat, and the other had a cane hanging at his side and was shorter than the other one. They greeted my brother, and then turned to me.

"What have we here?" said the guy with the cowboy hat.

Specs introduced us, "Jack, dis is me sista Apple. She ran away from home an she'll be stayin wid us now. Apple, dis is Jack, our fea'less leada. An dis is Spot, da leada a Brooklyn."

Jack nodded at me, and Spot...just stood there and stared at me with the most incredible eyes I've ever seen. They were a grayish blue, and I could see that they held a lot of power.

Jack was gathering all the guys into a circle around the room. "Alright, fellas, you know what ta do," he said, putting his hand into the circle. He was holding straws. Each boy took one, and I heard sighs of relief. Then I heard a groan. Then another, followed by, "Not again!"

What in the world? I was about to ask what they were doing, when Jack  
spoke up.

"Sorry, Itey, looks like Snitch is sleepin wid you again. Apple, you can take Snitch's bed unda Mush's dare."

Specs led me to Snitch's, er, my bed. Seeing my confusion, he explained, "Y'see, when we's gotta full house, we draw straws, an whicheva 2 people dat get da short ones have ta sleep on da same bed, an da new person gets da empty one."

I felt sorry for Itey and Snitch, but not enough to give up my bed! I threw my bag on it and began to unpack. This is a good start to a new life, I thought to myself. And I haven't forgotten the fact that Mush will be on the top bunk. What more could a girl want? I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of my new life.

With Specs as a selling partner, I had lots of fun being a newsie. I was taught the concept of hawking the headlines, and I learned that everyone was a sucker for a poor, sweet, innocent girl. I played the part, sold lots of papers, had no worries, and life was good.

I wasn't surprised when Mush asked me if I wanted to sell with him, and I accepted his offer. We became good friends through the partnership. He even started calling me Apples, and only Specs called me that. It sounded right coming from him. With his sweet puppy dog face, and my innocent looks, we made great money. The newsies called us The Pair, because we were always together, and the fact that we made more money than they did.

One night, about 5 months after I had arrived, Specs pulled me over to the far bunk. "I's gotta talk to ya," he whispered. We sat down, facing the group of guys playing cards, and he asked me,

"Are you two togetha?"  
"Who, me an Mush?" I asked, surprised.  
"No, you an da street sweepa. Yeah, you an Mush."  
"No," I said simply. What was he trying to get at?  
"Why not?" he asked.  
"We's just good friends." I answered, adding, "Plus, he don't like me dat way."  
"He told ya?"  
"No."  
"Then how da ya know?" he shot back.  
"I just do, alright?"  
"Da ya like him?"  
"No," I lied.  
"Liar."  
"Geez."  
"Apples, I's yer big brudda, an ya know you can tell me anythin, right?"  
"Yeah," I mumbled.  
"So tell me!" he demanded.

"Alright, alright! It's hard ta explain, but I'll try." I took a deep breath and told him, "I don't know if I like Mush. It's just dat wheneva we's togetha, an we always are, I'm real happy. I jist don't know if it's a liking feeling. I trust him, ya know? I feel real comfortable around him, an I know he'd neva do anythin' ta hoit me."

I paused, then asked him, "Ya ain't gonna tell him all dis, are ya?"  
"Ain't ja gonna tell him yourself?" he asked.  
"No, an you ain't either, until I'm shoah about how I feel," I said.

"Alright," he sighed, thought for a minute, and then added, "Dat feelin ya have fer Mush?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I don't think ya like him. I think it's love." With that, he got up and went to join the game.

What did he say? I slowly went back to my bed, not knowing what to think. Love? It's not love...is it? I'd never been in love. I didn't know what love was. Johnny was my first boyfriend, and he turned out to be an abusive two-face.

But Mush was different. I could tell. He was sweet and nice and kind and funny and he could sing and dance and everything about him is great. And that body! (Think: I'm in heaven! Whoo!) I thought about what Specs said, but couldn't come up with any answers for myself, so I slept.

Next morning I woke up early. Too early, but I couldn't go back to sleep. I was giddy to the point of bouncing off the walls, and I had no idea why. I woke up Kloppman (that's how early it was) and asked him if I could make breakfast for the boys. He was surprised, for no one had ever offered, but with my paper-selling face, he gave in. I was in such a good mood, I decided on pancakes.

I mixed, stirred, flipped, and had too good of a time doing it. I had the last one ready to go on the plate when someone came up behind me and grabbed my sides. I squealed, and the pancake flew through the air and landed on...the ceiling. Swell.

I turned around and found Mush trying without success to hide his laughter.  
"Neva do dat again, or I'll soak ya!" I warned, pointing my spatula at him.  
"I didn't know you were so ticklish," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"It ain't funny, an you're gonna be eatin' dat pancake in about a minute as soon as I get it down," I threatened, dragging over a tall stool. I gingerly and slowly stepped on top. I'm not afraid of heights, I'm just afraid of falling from high places.

"It's not good ta do dat, Apples. Unhealthy," Mush cautioned.

"Well someone's gotta, before Kloppman comes in and sees it," I replied, wishing that I was a little bit taller. I was so close! I lunged at the ceiling, scraped the pancake down, and my foot slipped. I felt myself falling...into Mush's arms. Good reflexes, this boy, and he was definitely strong. He held me in his arms like one would hold a bride going over the threshold. I looked up into his big soulful eyes, and our heads were coming together…

…closer…  
…closer…

"Whooooooooo! Lookee hea fellas!"  
"Romeo an Juliet!"  
"Save some sweets for da syrup, would ja?"  
"Now dat's what I call a nice catch!"  
"Alright, Mush!"

He quickly let me down and we drew apart, both turning bright red. It seemed that all the newsies had witnessed my fall.

"Ok, guys, there's nothin ta see hea," I yelled, "Now come eat yer breakfast!" They started laughing, but nothing more was said while they (literally) swallowed their meal.

That day went on as usual. Mush and I never got around to talking about what happened because it was a busy morning. Selling with Mush, I should have been happy, but everywhere we went, I felt like we were being watched. I kept turning around, but there was never anyone there. Paranoia is not a good feeling. I told Mush about it, and he said I was imagining things.

Whatever you say, Sunshine. I don't imagine these things.

Next morning I woke up to find that Mush had left early to take care of some 'personal business.' Fine, I don't need him. Anyway, it's about time I started selling by myself. I got my papers and went to Central Park (it's guaranteed). I think Racetrack was the one who told me that.

Well, he was right. I had sold all of my papers by 9 o'clock. I had some time before lunch, so I strolled through the city looking at the beautiful scenery: old buildings, dirty streets, and smelly garbage. This is the life. I cut through an alley, and I was sure I was being followed. I turned around, and sure enough, there he was, as shabby as I had left him. It was Johnny, my ex. He hadn't shaved, his hair was messed up, and he smelled of liquor. He was slowly but steadily walking towards me, so I knew he wasn't drunk.

"Well, well, well, who is dis little lady?" he asked.  
"What are ya doin hea, Johnny?" I asked with impatience.  
"Can't a guy come see his goil?" he responded.

Slowly, I explained to him, "Listen, Johnny, fer da last time, I ain't yer goil no more. I told ya dat it's ova wid us. It didn't woik out, I don't love ya, an ya can't be following me around like dis."

"What are ya gonna do? Send out yer wimpy little newsies gang? Oh, maybe you'll send your all brawn, no brain Mush after me? What's he gonna do, yell out headlines at me?" he retorted. The little #!$! He was the one that had been following me! I was getting madder every minute, but I couldn't let him see it.

"Don't you ever talk trash my friends," I warned, "You'd betta git outta hea before I get da bulls an have ya thrown in jail."

He didn't seem to be listening to my empty threat. Walking closer, he said, "Da ya love him, Apple? Da ya love Mush? Well I's been doin some spyin, an it don't look like he loves ya."

I looked at him with loathing. "You know nothing," I said with as much control as possible.

He went on, "I jist came from da harbor, an your lover boy was dare wid a cute blond, an dey looked pretty serious ta me."

He was testing me, to see how I'd react. Well, he won't get the satisfaction. "I can't believe ya'd lie just so I'd git back togetha wid you," I accused. "I's got things ta do, en yer wastin my time. I don't eva wanna see yer face hea again," I said as calmly as I could. Inside, I was boiling. I walked as quickly as I could out of that alley, and he yelled after me, "If ya don't believe me, go ta da harbor. You'll find out soon enough!"

I continued walking, but what he said stayed with me. I knew Mush and I weren't a couple, but I really thought that someday we would be. I thought he liked me. If he did, then he wouldn't do this to me. But if he didn't, then of course he'd be with another girl. I told myself that Mush wouldn't do that. But what if Johnny was right? No, he couldn't be. He's a big goon that'd say anything to get his way. But what if...?

I couldn't take it anymore. I turned to the harbor and started walking faster. I needed to see for myself that Johnny was just a louse and would do anything to get what he wanted.

I rounded the corner, and stopped dead in my tracks. No, it couldn't be. Yes, it was. Mush was with a blond who was leaning against a building. I was close enough to see that she was pretty, and then she laughed at something he said. He, too, seemed to be enjoying himself. He hadn't seen me yet, but the girl did. With a flip of her hair, she reached up and kissed him. It wasn't a peck on the cheek. It was a long, long, long, long (did I mention long?) kiss on the lips.

My knees went weak, and my heart felt that it had been ripped out. I backed up and knocked over some empty crates. Mush looked up and saw me. His expression was of surprise, and he looked back and forth between me and the blond. He finally started towards me, but the girl held him back.

Let me make it easier for you, I thought, and took off running in the other direction. The pain in my chest was growing, and I didn't know how to stop it. I was so confused. I really thought he had liked me. And I loved him.

Yes, I admit it now. Too little, too late. I loved Mush. I slowed to a walk and wandered aimlessly down the streets.

Somehow I ended up back at the Lodging House. Might as well go in. I sighed and walked up the stairs and started towards my bed, but never quite made it there. Mush had dropped down from his bunk and stood in front of me.

"I's been waitin fer ya," he said quietly.  
"I thought youse were occupied," I returned.  
"Apples...what ya saw..."he trailed off.

"First of all, don't eva call me dat again. Da name's Jessica." Hurt spread across his face, but I didn't care. "And second, it even don't matta. Who am I ta stop ya from havin a goilfriend?"

"She ain't my goil," he objected, adding, "I jist met her dis morning. I don't even like her dat way!"

"Oh, ain't dat nice," I shot back, "Why don't I go out an grab a bum off da street and kiss him and see how you like it?"

"We were jist talkin, an all of a sudden, she kissed me. I didn't know what ta do," he pleaded.

"Well ya did a real good job a pushin her away," I accused.

He looked defeated, but went on, "Honest, Apple, I don't like her. I don't know if ya know, but yer da only goil fer me. I love you!" Oh, those precious words, words that I had longed to hear. But all of this was too much. I couldn't believe this was happening. I started to cry. He reached out for my hand, but I backed away.

"Don't touch me," I said, staring at the floor.  
"I neva wanted ta hoit ya," he said softly.

"It's too late fer dat, Mush," I said through my tears, "I cared about you so much. I woulda done anythin fer ya. And ya go an break my heart. I don't eva wanna talk to you again."

He started to say something, but just then the newsies came into the room. They were laughing, but quieted down when they saw me in tears and Mush looking so lost in the middle of the room. I turned to look at them, and then pushed past Mush to my bed. I heard Blink tell Mush to go downstairs with him. I sat down, and Specs came to sit next to me.

"What happened, Apples? Why're ya cryin?" I looked at my brother, probably the only guy I could trust, and spilled my guts. Getting out my story between sobs, I told him everything, starting from when I saw Johnny up to the point when the guys walked in.

Specs was quiet, then said, "I's known Mush fer a long time, even before I ran away. He's not da type ta be goin around like dat. He's da nicest guy I know, an wheneva I see youse two togetha, I's glad dat you's got such a great guy, an I know I can trust you wid him. He'd neva hoit ya on purpose. He's a good guy. Geez, Apples, I hate ta see ya like dis. What can I do ta make it betta?"

"Can I sell wid you from now on?" I asked.

"Shoah thing," he answered. I nodded, told him thanks, and that I was tired. He understood and let me be. I got under the covers and had one of the worse night's sleep ever.

For the next couple of days, I avoided Mush as much as possible. I wasn't so successful, though, because we constantly ran into each other, and considering the fact that I slept on the bottom bunk and him on the top. He kept trying to talk to me, but I wouldn't listen. I was too angry, too hurt, and always gave him the cold shoulder. I knew that the newsies believed Mush's story, because they, too, tried to talk to me on his behalf. Of course they'd take his side. They'd known him longer.

At least I still had Specs. I guess it's true what they say: you can't depend on anyone but your own family. Well, your brother, in my case. He was there for me, and tried to make sense of what had happened, but he knew better than to preach to me how good and noble Mush is. So he kept quiet, which, I knew, was extremely hard for him to do.

Tonight was the 24th of December, Christmas Eve. I'd forgotten. I had used half of the money I took from home to buy my Christmas presents, and got Specs a new chain for his pocket watch. It was a shame that my other gift would go unused. I got it for Mush, and I felt too stupid to go and return it. I got him, are you ready for this? A pair of new shoes with matching laces!

Just kidding. I got him a pocket watch, with a chain, for when he's doing flips, but now it's in my box under my bed. I was walking back to the lodging house with Specs and Mag, his long-time sweetheart. She lived in Queens, with lots of other girls in their lodging house. They'd offered me a bed there, but Manhattan was my home.

The newsies were throwing a party, and everyone was invited. When we got there, the place was already packed. There were guys and girls all around the lobby; some from Queens, Brooklyn, Harlem, and lots more. I looked around, and recognized most of the faces. Owl was sitting with Skittery, of course. They were joined by Bee, Jewels, Chance, Monday, Filly, Sweetface, Shady, Angela, Key, Luna, Cinnamon, Coneflower, Mockin Boid, and Dice. At another table Spot (the girl) was sitting on Spot's lap, Patch was with Dave (who barely came by the Lodging House anymore), and other girls were there, too, namely, Dot, Mystic, Jewel, Song Boid, Mighty Ally, Jiffy, Lily, Julie, Strawberry, Flame, Spades Fia, and Snowflake. In the corner were Harlem together with Blink, Ace with Race, and sitting around them were Shortcakes, Spade, Copper, Chase, West, Dee, Sweetwaters, Fizz, Fizzer, Fiddler, and Flick. Walking around were Trixspire, Blitz, Scribbles, Kale, Raindrop, Almond, Slacker, Amber, Lil Foot, Sassy, Emily, Jynx, Minute, Tink, Fire, Sunny, Spinner, Cherish, and Piper. Hey, I'm getting pretty good at this name thing!

I put on my smiling face and went around greeting everyone, wishing them a Merry Christmas. I had almost gotten through with everybody when I saw her, and my smile faded. By her, I meant Cake. Specs had told me about her yesterday. He said that she was a prostitute. A prostitute! I couldn't believe it when I heard it. And I couldn't believe she had the nerve to come to this party. She was shamelessly following Mush around everywhere he went. He spotted me and came over, and his magnet came with him.

"Hi Apple, er, Jessica," he greeted. I looked at him, then at her, then turned around and went out the fire escape. I heard someone climb out after me, and I realized it was my brother.

"Who invited HER ta dis party?" I asked him, looking down at the street.  
"Rememba, Apple? Everyone's invited," he said matter-of-factly.

"Well that was stupid," I muttered. I saw two dark figures stepping out from the lodging house. They stood face to face below us, and a chill ran down my spine. I knew who they were. One figure stood motionless, but the other was swaying noticeably. Johnny was definitely drunk. Above them, Specs and I could hear everything they said:

"Ya shoulda known betta than ta mess wid someone else's goil," slurred Johnny.  
"She ain't your goil," returned Mush.  
"An she'll neva be yours, wid my help a coise," he said mischievously.  
"What are ya talkin about?" asked Mush.

"Cake's a nice goil, ain't she?" Johnny answered, "She's pretty, smart, an da best thing about her is that she'll do anythin fer money. Dat kiss she gave ya? She got two dolla's fer it. And fer tonight, she's gettin two more." Johnny was now laughing hysterically. Mush was still standing there. I didn't know what he was thinking. As for me, I was, well, overwhelmed, and that was the understatement of the century.

"So he was tellin da truth all along?" I asked Specs softly. Everything was starting to make more sense.  
"Guess so," he replied.

I felt so guilty. "What'm I gonna do, Specs? He tried ta tell me, but I wouldn't listen. Me an my hard head. Why didn't I trust him? How'm I supposed ta make it up ta him?"

"I think dat's da least of yer worries right now," he said, pointing below. Johnny had started talking again.

"I's hea ta test ya, Mushy boy," he slurred.  
"A test of strength?" Mush asked.  
"No, stupid! A test of love. If I win, ya gotta stay away from Apple. Ya don't talk ta her, ya don't look at her, an ya don't touch her. And if you win, I'll leave you two alone."  
Mush considered this for a second, and said, "Deal."

What? I couldn't believe it! He'd just agreed to fight for me? After the way I treated him? I felt so guilty. Then I got scared.

"Johnny's drunk, Specs. I can't let Mush fight him like dis. He'll get clobbered! Johnny don't play fair when he's drunk."

"I don't think ya can do anythin about it now," he said. And it was true.

They had started fighting, and it was brutal. Then I realized that I was still upstairs and couldn't help Mush this way, so I ran down as fast as I could. When I got there, both of them were bloody. I could tell that Mush was losing ground, but also that he wouldn't give up. He suddenly fell backwards, and Johnny saw his opportunity. He picked up a piece of metal by his feet and ran to Mush, ready to take a swing.

"NO!" I cried, rushing over and covering Mush's body with mine. But Johnny couldn't be stopped. The bar connected with the side of my head, and I felt the most agonizing pain centered on one spot. I laid on my back, and then I saw Mush's face over mine. I looked into his eyes, so full of love, and then things went blank.

I felt peaceful floating through the white clouds. I was happy, because I had my friends with me; all the newsies and every girl that was at the party were also there. And Wayne. Yeah, he was there, too. I knew that they were my friends, even though I couldn't see their faces. They were dressed in white, and each of them had shimmering wings that changed colors as they flew around me. They were talking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

Without warning, the white clouds and blue sky changed. I was being pulled back; being separated from my friends. I called to them, but they just waved and smiled. Then, as they were getting dimmer, I heard them say:

"We'll see ya again, Apple."  
"It's not yer time yet."  
"Take care of yerself!"  
"Be true ta yer heart."

and then, said by a very familiar voice, "I love you." I opened my eyes slowly, and I smiled when I saw Mush at my side. He was holding my hand, and he had his head bowed.

"I love you, too," I murmured.

He looked up, and just seeing the joy in his face almost made me cry. He didn't look so good, though. I told him so. His eye was swollen. He had a nice shiner on one cheek and a cut in the other. He just smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. I'm alright. Yer head's gotta nice cut, but Kloppman fixed it up pretty good. The side a yer face is a little blue, but that'll heal too."

"What happened?" Seeing the alarm in his eyes, I added, "Afta I passed out."

He seemed relieved. "Fer a second dare, I thought you'se gotta concussion. Afta ya passed out, Specs made sure ya were still alive, an I was so mad at dat jerk, I beat da livin daylights outta him. He's smart enough; he knows where he ain't wanted. Ya won't be seein much a Johnny anymore."

"My hero," I said. Smiling, I asked, "So didja pass da test?"  
"Wid flying colors," he answered, smiling back.

"Then I's gotta prize fer ya," I said. "Reach unda da bed an pull out dat box." He did, and saw the watch and chain inside. His eyes lit up, and said, "It's jist what I wanted." I love it when he smiles, I thought. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little square box. Opening it, he took out a modest ring and asked me, "Wouldja be my goil?"

My heart melted. I whispered, "Yes," and he slipped the band onto my finger.

"Merry Christmas," he said softly.  
"Merry Christmas," I answered, as he leaned closer.  
"An a Happy New Year," he finished. Our lips met, and our first kiss was one I would never forget.


End file.
